Une larme dans la pluie
by MyLino
Summary: Une autre fin de Gundam que j'ai voulu très très triste... La paix au prix de vies héroïques, et seul un ennemi pour s'en rappeler...Le lourd poids d'une guerre.


Une larme dans la pluie 

Auteur : Rynn-fanficqueuse-occasionelle-accessoirement-shootée-au-chocolat-Seleyana (pot de Nutella essentiellement !)

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Deathfic et One-shot :Tragédie courte

(Non pas taper ! vous préviens, JE RENDS LES COUPS !)

TWT : Cherchez pas à quel moment ça se passe : ça se passe.

POV : fonctionne par paragraphe.

Ainsi Paragraphe 01 : Pov Trowa

Paragraphe 02 : Pov WuFei

Paragraphe 03 : Pov Heero

Paragraphe 04 : Pov Duo

Paragraphe 05 : Pov Neutre (omniscient et impersonnel comme dirait certain L)

Paragraphe 06 : Pov Quatre

Paragraphe 06 : Pov Treize

" " : reporte des paroles au discours direct.

' ' : exprime des pensée formulée par le conscient ou l'inconscient du personnage éventuellement par une deuxième personnalité de ce perso : exemple : Duo lui + Shinigami.

' " "' : Un perso repense à ce que quelqu'un a dit .

italique (tout seul) : Citation.

Voilà en principe ça marche comme ça pour cette fic …C'est compliqué ? Ben vi, c'est normal JE SUIS compliquée

Quelque tout chtit spoiler (des allusions) … ;

Yaoï ; Dépression ; Chais pas trop quoi d'autre …légère torture mentale de Duo et pêtre un peu de Treize aussi …

OOC : Heero (sauf si on considère que la glace a fondu au contact des autres …) Duo (qui perd le moral mais vu les circonstance il peut s'il est un tout chtiti peu normal donc pas si OOC que ça) Treize qui est sadique pendant UNE remarque mais qui reprend après sa personnalité " normale "… et pis sinon quoi c'est infime alors bon … à vous de voir.

NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS ETES DEPRESSIF !(C'est censé être triste donc il se peut que j'ai réussi mon coup !)

Couples : 1+2 , 2+1 (puis 1+2+1) ; 3+4+3 ; 5+Sally+5

Disclaimer : Non je n'ai pas de beau baka natté chez moi. Je n'ai pas non plus de beaux glaçons. Ni de chinois. Pas de petit blond … Aucune trace et Dieu seul sait que Je CHERCHE ! (moi comme n'importe quelle autre) Malheureusement sont pas à moi. Mais sont pas à vous non plus ! Je les veux ! Je les rendrais dans l'état que je pourrais …

Autre : dans 3 jours c'est la rentrée BOU HOU ! Vais voir les copines COOL les copains GENIAL les profs ET MERDE ! En plus il faut travailler … quelqu'un peut me dire comment avoir son BAC sans rien faire ? M'aurait étonnée…Si …?Menteur ! Vos impressions sur ma fanfic : (soyez pas trop messant … svp) En titre mettre : " Namida " ou le nom de la fic pour que je comprenne. Merci !

(Bon ça date d'y a looooooooongtemps mais j'ai laissé tel quel)

UNE LARME DANS LA PLUIE

Tout a commencé lorsque OZ nous a tendu un piège. Encore un. On aurait du faire sauté le quartier général de Romfaller. La belle affaire … On s'est fait avoir en beauté ! Pour cette mission presque impossible,…suicidaire, nous avons requit l'aide des Sweepers de Howard et les Maguanacs avez largement insisté pour se joindre à nous pour renforcer nos " troupes ".Toute aide était bonne à prendre …surtout la leur qui est véritablement efficace. … Mais quand nous sommes arrivés , les quartiers étaient vides, déserts. Les quartiers, oui, mais pas les alentours … Ils sont tombés … Maguanacs , Sweepers … Un à un , ces guerriers à l'idéal si pur, … Si forts … Ils se sont battus jusqu'au dernier : Rachid. Fiers de mourir pour la cause de leur maître Quatre, pour leur peuple, pour les colonies et , de fait, pour la paix. Quatre a refusé de pleurer. Il serrait les dent sur sa lèvre inférieure … elle a saignée… Il ne bougeait plus assis dans son gundam et il regardait le MS de Rachid qui l'avait sauvé … immobile … mobile suits … immobile…ironie ? Il a fallut l'emmener de force avec nous … Il ne réagissait plus , tout comme Heero après l'assassinat accidentel du Maréchal Noventa . Il a crié, hurlé sur mon épaule, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix , des heures, des nuits,… 1 semaine durant laquelle il a refusé de pleurer mais a hurlé sans jamais sortir de sa chambre … jusqu'à la mission suivante. … Je ne la sens pas cette mission. Le plan de Heero est simple. Trop peut-être. Je reste ici avec Duo et Quatre, pendant que WuFei et lui vont dans le complexe pour la " routine ", on occupe les mobiles Dolls. Mais quelque chose ne vas pas. Quatre aussi l'a senti… 'Je le sais'… Quelque chose ne vas pas …

Sally. Comment OZ a pu savoir ? Comment OZ a pu oser ? Ca m'a fait bizarre de la voir dans la salle informatique en arrivant, en joue. Treize. Treize Kushrenada. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle bassesse. Mais après tout , il fait partit de OZ. L'échange était simplicime : les codes des programmes servant à faire fonctionner et diriger les Gundam, contre Sally. Vendre mes compagnons de guerre ? Mes amis, pour une femme ? Oui, mais … pas n'importe quelle femme. Sally. 'Onna tu perdras l'homme.' Je m'énerve, ils me mettent en joue. Je charge Treize avec mon sabre. L'épée de Treize qui sort doucement pendant que je cours, le bruit de gâchettes, Sally qui s'était levée … Elle arrive sur moi, légère et souriante … Puis les sourcils se froncent, un murmure, ' " Fuis "' 'Je ne suis pas un lâche' , lourde tout à coup… ' " Wu…fei… "' 'Mon nom dans sa bouche'. Ce dernier mot à peine articulé dans un souffle, tendre , douloureux. Un poignard dans le cœur. Son dernier mot … mon nom … Morte en me sauvant …J'ai mal … Je tente de la relever mais mes mains sont couvertes de sang… le sang qui coule du corps sans vie de Sally… Rouge … Un sang trop rouge … Une odeur, une sensation …le flou … J'ai du mal à respirer . Comment ai-je fais ?Je les ai tous tués … sauf Treize …Lâche, enfuis. Je vengerais. Oui je rendrais justice à Sally ! Dussè-je y perdre la vie ! … Yuy est venu me chercher . Pour la première fois il a eu l'air surpris. Il l'a portée et m'a traîné jusqu'à la sortie . Quel tempérament ! J'aimerais être comme lui. Arrivés . Je creuse, tout de suite, longtemps , il pleut. Dehors et dans mon âme …mais un homme ne pleure pas …et je suis un homme. On l'enterre. Barton me jette un regard désolé, Winner retient une fois de plus ses larmes. 'larmes' Même lui ne pleure pas ça m'aide un peu à retenir les miennes. Maxwell est muet , calme … une première, mais je suis trop affligé … Yuy regarde la tombe fixement sans expression particulière. Je le hais quand il est comme ça ! Soldat. Jusqu'au bout. Soldat parfait. Je regarde les fleurs à côté de la tombe … je les connais…une odeur, une sensation… Nataku , ma Meiran, elle non plus , je n'ai pas su la protéger, tu vois , encore une fois, je n'ai pas su sauver celle que j'aimais le plus au monde… Sally … Oh ma Sally …

Il avait l'air si triste en regardant cette tombe. Il l'aimait. Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais ce que cela fait d'avoir le cœur arraché …Mal … c'est sûr . Très mal … J'espère ne jamais le savoir ! Mais l'envie me prends de plus en plus souvent de le faire savoir aux professeurs en leur arrachant cet organe vital ! A croire que le leur ne fonctionne plus du tout … moins encore que le mien. Les missions tombent comme les gouttes de pluie sur un lac avec leur conséquences qui s'étendent et trouble tout. Je fuis mon reflet devant la glace derrière du flou ce matin. Encore une mission qui a foiré hier. Pire que les autres celle-là. Wufei n'étais pas en état d'y aller. Aucun de nous ne l'était, pas même moi. Il était triste tout réflexe considérablement réduit. On a reçu un message de Treize en arrivant à la base ciblée. " Nous n'avons pris personne en otage cette fois-ci " …salaud. Il n'a pas écouté la suite …Wufei est devenu furax et s'est jeté sur l'ennemi tel un guerrier envoyé au combat par Odin. Berserk. Folie furieuse. Désespoir, quand tu épouses la haine, Tu tue un homme pour ceux qu'il aime. Quatre n'aurait jamais pu croire que l'un d'entre nous puisse aussi …Pour moi ce serait normal, mais pour Wufei, c'est une injustice. C'était un adversaire remarquable, un allié sûr, un ami irremplaçable… Mais WuFei Chang est mort …et plus jamais les yeux d'ébènes ne massacreront Duo, ne contempleront la pluie qui tombe encore aujourd'hui sur sa tombe, à côté de celle de Sally. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Duo ?' Je n'ai pas oser leur montrer le corps quand je suis allé le récupérer pendant qu'il tenait l'ennemi à distance … les autres ont juste vu la tombe … Plus jamais, … Plus rien ne sera comme avant, non rien … plus jamais …

On peut dire que Quatre s'y attendait vraiment pas. Nous non plus d'ailleurs, ou du moins … pas comme ça… pas lui … plutôt Heero ou moi qui avons la " sale manie " de toujours ressortir vivant ,indemne, de mission suicide. Je préférerais d'ailleurs mourir à la place d'Heero. Ils n'ont pas mérité ça. Moi si. Wufei va me manquer… et maintenant que j'y pense, Trowa aussi. 'Boys don't cry' Les yeux couleur forêt de Trowa. Les yeux d'ébènes de Wufei. Ebène. Noir. Comme ma couleur. La couleur de Shinigami. La couleur de la mort. Celle qui tourne autour de moi et qui m'a prit deux frères et une sœur :Sally. Et tant d'autres auparavant…'Boys never cry'… Après la mort de Wu, quatre était malade, dans un état second. Lors de la mission qui a suivit 2 jours après il s'est battu mais sans rien voir vraiment de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Faut dire qu'on savait pas non plus pour cette base. Comment les profs ont-ils pu oublier de nous en parler ? Ils ne savaient pas ? Ou ils s'amusent avec nous ? Non. G me l'aurait dit. Obligé. Toujours est-il que c'est Trowa qui a sauvé Quatre de justesse en le poussant hors de portée en prenant sa place dans le champs de tir de ce canon dont on ignorais l'existence ici, sur cette base. Contre le canon noventa … et même avec un gundam … La canon a tiré …juste avant que Heero ne donne le coup de grâce qui a fait sauté tous les complexes de la base en même temps … Nous dans les gundam , on a rien eu, … une vague secousse sans plus , à peine … ou presque …Le canon avait quand même tiré… Quatre ne voulait pas croire que son Trowa, son ami, son amant, était mort. Pas sans avoir vu de ses propres yeux …Le gundam 03 , HeavyArms , méconnaissable , avait été propulsé à une trentaine de mètre par le canon ,'Moi j'ai l'habitude' fondu par endroits, les membres métalliques arrachés …'Mais lui' juste le cockpit qui ressemblait encore à quelquechose. Mais Tro-man …Trowa …'Quatre' Quatre aurait pas du aller voir ! Jamais ! Pas lui. … Son visage et son corps … rouges, 'Maxwell'… rouge, le sang, et aubrun …'église ' … . Gris, cendré, éteint. '" Dieu te bénisse…et te…garde "' Noir, brûlé, ténèbres, 'Shinigami'. Froid, l'eau qui avait fondue, redevenue glace, cette fois-ci pour toujours …mort. Il s'est accusé. C'était pas de sa faute. Pauvre Quatre. Il ne parle plus. Ne mange plus, ou si peu…il dort ,ça oui. Va finir par tomber malade… On est plus que trois maintenant, ça me fait bizarre … J'ai complètement perdu le sourire. Je m'étais promis de ne plus m'attacher … à personne ! Et pourtant … Je savais que je les tuais ! Et pourtant … 'Tout ce que je touche finit par mourir' … non c'est idiot … Ce n'est pas de ma faute !…'Preuve ?' … Dieu ! Dieu si tu existe, sauve-les de moi !

L'explosion a été longue, bruyante, aveuglante, oppressante. Quatre a tout senti ,il souffre. Heero a cru mourir. Et Duo … La base a sauté mais on n'entends aucun " ninmu kanryu " de la part du japonais. Le jeune arabe se frappe la poitrine puis fait le tour des installations pour couvrir et laisser l'autre pilote seul. Celui-ci sort. Il court . Il n'y a pas que la base qui a sauté '… Mais pourquoi ?' Il court. 'Est-ce à cause des explosifs ou bien est-ce que ?'… Il court. En arrivant sa crainte se confirme. Le Deathscythe a explosé. Mais le cockpit était ouvert. 'Ou es-tu , Duo ? '… Il court . Il cherche. Soudain un éclair le traverse et Heero tombe au sol. 'C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai !' Il le regarde. '… Pas ça …' Il serre les poings. 'Pas lui…' Ses ongles pénètrent la peau . Il saigne. Il s'en moque. 'Pas lui…' Duo est allongé sur le sol. Les yeux clos. Couvert de décombres. 'Espoir'. Heero se relève et chasse les débris et en retire son ami. Son amant. Il l'amène sur ses genoux. 'Tu ne peut pas mourir. N'est-ce pas ?' Heero passe sa main dans les longs cheveux soyeux mais poussiéreux de son compagnon. 'Tu vas tu réveiller…et tu me sourira…' Mais il est si pâle. 'Duo … Réveille toi …Souris moi encore…Réveille toi…Je suis là…'. Il approche sa main de son visage pour le caresser. Il frôle. Il la retire vivement. Il rapproche son corps de lui en tremblant. 'Mort ?' Il crie quand il touche le corps de Duo, son visage. Froid. Si froid. Tellement froid . Et calme, si calme …Trop calme. Il resserre sa prise. 'Non pas mort ! Impossible !'. Il le secoue. 'Duo ! Duo !… … Duo…' Il hurle. Si fort, que même Quatre peut l'entendre. Il hurle. Il resserre le corps de celui qu'il a aimé et aimera toujours contre lui. Il le serre fort. Très fort. Il lui aurait briser les côtes s'il n'avait pas relâché l'étreinte. Il l'emporte le corps avec lui. 'Je te rejoindrais… Mais pas ici…pas maintenant… Sois patient…'.

Je me suis éloigné avec Sandrock pour faire le tour de la base et pour laisser Heero avec le corps de Duo. Je savais qu'il était mort. Je ne le sentais plus. Au passage j'ai vérifié s'il y avait des survivants …mais non aucun. Ils étaient tous morts. Sauf Heero et moi. Les deux derniers. Pourquoi faut-il que l'on ait un destin si cruel ? Soudain j'ai entendu Heero crier …hurler. Ca m'a fait mal. Il avait mal. Profondément mal. Parfois je déteste ce don… C'est normal qu'il souffre autant alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué qu'ils s'aimaient … Je les ai vu juste avant cette mission. Ils étaient dans le jardin de la planque à se regarder. Puis Duo a parlé… Heero l'a pris dans ses bras. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait besoin d'un contact …peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il commençait à comprendre et à admettre qu'il aimait Duo et que celui-ci était tout pour lui … Il lui a dit '" aishiteru "' .Alors …tout comme moi qui ai vu mourir mon père, tout comme moi qui ai vu ma sœur rendre son dernier soupir, tout comme moi qui n'ai pas su me montrer assez ferme pour empêcher Rachid et les autres de mourir au combat, tout comme moi qui ai perdu Trowa …'souffrance'… Je sais ce qu'il a pu ressentir…'Je le sais'…Et je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça ensuite… En rentrant avec le corps de Duo il a refusé de manger. Il a nettoyer Duo. Il lui a remis des vêtements propres et en bon état. Il a creusé. A fait un grand cercueil. Trop grand. Il a déposé le corps sur le dos, bras en croix, à l'intérieur. J'étais là. Je l'ai regardé tout le long. J'ai senti… ' " Quatre. Tu veux bien me rendre ce service ? "' Je l'ai regarder, je ne voulais pas. '" Pardon Quatre… NON ! "' J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir … Finalement j'ai fais ce qu'il m'a demandé…Je l'ai enterré dans le cercueil avec Duo mais avant j'ai lavé son visage où le sang coulait de la tempe…Seul…Je suis seul maintenant… Ma dernière mission c'est moi qui me l'ordonne, après quoi, je rejoindrais aussi Trowa…Ma dernière mission.

Ce gamin est venu seul. Il avançait d'un pas ferme. Tout le monde l'a pris pour un civil se rendant dans notre base. Mais non. Petit enfant blond au visage d'ange. '" Je m'appelle Quatre ! "' .Quand il s'est présenté à moi et m'a donné son prénom je n'ai rien compris … Il avait l'air déterminé. Je l'ai accueillit dans le jardin. ' " Je suis le pilote du gundam 04 : Sandrock "' . Ca m'a fait bizarre … Je me suis posé plein de questions mais n'en ai posé aucune. Il voulais manifestement me parler. Il m'a braqué ,en réponse mes hommes l'ont braqué et il n'a pas cillé. Pas d'un pouce. Pluie… Il a tout récapitulé : Leur histoire à tout les cinq. Leur combat. Leur mort. j'ignorais que tous à son exception avaient trouvé la mort. Je l'apprit. La façon m'en souleva le cœur mais je ne laissai rien paraître. J'ai tout écouté sans mot dire. Les yeux de l'enfant, de Quatre, en semblaient me remercier. Il a tout dis.' " Enfin me voici devant vous pour vous demander… "' Cette question. Je me la pose si souvent. ' " Etes-vous sûr .. "' Je ne le suis plus de rien ' " D'avoir vraiment … "' Plus maintenant. ' " …choisit le bon chemin ? "'. " le bon chemin " … Ces mots … Ils … Je …Cet enfant …' " J'ai trop de peine et je n'ai plus de courage … "' Il lui en a fallut pourtant beaucoup pour faire tout ça … ' " Je ne veux plus de cette vie … pour nous tout est fini … Le temps des gundams n'existe plus.' ". Il a appuyé sur un détonateur et le gundam04 qui était garé devant la base a sauté. Il était juste assez loin pour ne rien affecté. Il a juste détruit son arme. Pas nous. Ni la base. Tristesse dans ses yeux …' " Vous avez gagné la bataille et nous l'avons perdu. Mon acte d'abandon, seul Allah pourra le juger. Je ne me sens pas coupable. En ce qui concernent vos actes, puissiez-vous vous en repentir avant. "' Je crains le jugement divin mais … . Ses yeux m'ont semblé si vide tout à coup.…il ne me voyait pas, ni les soldats, ni les lieux, il ne voyait même plus la pluie '" Trowa je te rejoint je n'ai plus rien à faire. J'espère que mes mots pourront changer quelque chose… "'Ca a finit dans un murmure …' " …J'arrive …Tu viendras m'accueillir … Je compte sur toi… "'. Tu peux aussi compter sur moi. Tes mots. Oui , ça a changé quelque chose … mon âme … J'ai fait tant de sacrifices … Mais ces cinq là sont irréparables … … Il a changé son revolver de direction. On a fermé les yeux. Tous. Même moi. Leur combat, leurs souffrances, leurs tristesses, leurs frustrations, leur vie et leur mort … Tout ceci est passé inaperçu … Et quand je vais ouvrir les yeux j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour tout changé… Il appuie je vois tout au ralenti. Pourquoi ai-je ouvert les yeux ? Peut-être justement pour que cela ne passe plus inaperçu…'Je changerais … J'essaierais de changer le futur qui se construit dans l'erreur et dont je suis coupable…au moins en partie' Je suis obligé de voir cet enfant qui n'en peut plus et qui , avant de mourir , laisse tomber, ce que je serais le seul à voir et qui porte tout : une larme dans la pluie. Quelque chose comme un mini cristal Le soleil au travers en fait un éclat au milieu du terne Un éclat plus grand que les autres qui se meurent Le soleil au travers en fait une étincelle au milieu de braises Une étincelle ,une lumière comme un rai d'espoir Le soleil au travers en fait de la chaleur au milieu du froid Chaleur cruelle qu'une larme, Quand elle tombe ,sous le soleil et dans la pluie, L'enfant au petit cristal quitte la vie…

FIN

Notes :

¤ Odin était une divinité qui lançait ses guerriers au combat en folie furieuse : ils ne ressentait ni douleur ni émotions … juste la haine et le sang. Effroyablement efficace dans les récits.

¤ Shinigami est le Dieu de la mort pour ceux qui seraient pas au courant. (n'oubliez pas je contre-attaque).

¤ ninmu kanryu ''mission accomplie'' en japonais. Une des phrase fétiche de Heero avec " omae o korosu ".

¤ aishiteru ''Je t'aime'' en japonais (au cas où …)

¤ une larme dans la pluie … cette fanfic m'est venue longtemps après avoir regarder Blade Runner. Pensais ce que vous voulez (que je suis folle entre autre …) mais le poème de Roy j'en ai rêvé plein de fois ! Et puis là … j'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai pris un stylo et j'ai écrit …voilà le résultat ! (Je vous ai dit que je rendais les coups ?) Ma foi si vous aimez pas tant pis … je ne sais même pas si je la relierais un jour moi-même… Si elle vous a plus tant mieux mais je ne pense pas en refaire une triste. Ca démoralise un peu (et encore plus si on apprends que c'est pas triste…rassurez moi : elle est triste ?)…

Le poème à l'origine de ma fanficest en prose, il est de Roy dans BLADE RUNNER et c'est trop bon. La fin c'est "Tous ces grands moments se perdront dans l'oubli, comme les larmes dans la pluie".Après quoi, Roy meurt. J'adore ce perso BOOUHOUH !

Autre poème de lui : "Et tombent les anges en feu Que la foudre brulent peu à peu Leur ailes se déchirent et s'enflamment Comme aux fleurs les pétales s'ouvre et puis se fanent …"  
Bref jtrouve ça trop beau !

Oui j'aime la poésie : Pas plus d'un coup par personne ! Sinon je me reconnaîtrais plus après …et au delà je rends le double…

¤ Les 2 vers que Heero récite font partie d'un autre poème (de moi celui-là).


End file.
